<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>怪兽，因欲望而愤怒 by LucyAragorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027237">怪兽，因欲望而愤怒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn'>LucyAragorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Ginny was thinking of Tom, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在格里莫广场的西里斯和金妮欲望难耐，只有他们相互才能排解。隐含犬狼/汤金关系。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>怪兽，因欲望而愤怒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/231369">Monsters, Livid with Desire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p">victoria_p (musesfool)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一切都不该这样发生。这一切确实都不应该发生。事情就该这样，西里斯想。他的人生都可以通过那样的方式来总结，所以这一切又会有什么不同呢？</p><p>他已经好多年没有认真看过女人了，而且他绝对不是特别喜欢红头发的那种类型，但她还不算是一个女人（她只是一个甜美的花季少女，有着女人妙曼的身体曲线，放着电的世故眼神和修长的四肢及晃动的臀部），已经很多年没有人用那种眼神看这他了，连莱姆斯也是。</p><p>他能在莱姆斯的眼中看见他自己，那里有爱，那种爱还在，但那种狂热贪婪的欲望与作为掠食者的渴望已经消失了，它已经淹没在了失落，遗憾以及成年的稳重之中了。</p><p>他可以在镜中看见他自己，镜中的他只能拼出沉默，因为从他嘴里发出来的嘲讽已经足够多了。他看见了他自己，憔悴而心神不宁，苍白的皮肤下是消瘦的身躯，但他还记得自己年轻强壮美丽的时候。</p><p>在整个夏天，金妮有时候会那么看着他，让他以为自己还是那么年轻，这使他无法呼吸。</p><p>几个月后，当他们在等待亚瑟的消息时，她蜷缩在椅子上，偶尔用那种眼神看着他。他摇了摇头，想把这种想法从脑子里清出去，因为他不可能在她眼睛看到他认为他看到的东西。</p><p>两个夜晚之后，她蜷缩在他的腿上，散发着睡意、忧虑的气味，还有柔软与少女的秘密心事，这些东西让他感受到了不安。他认为也许是他喝了太多火焰威士忌了。</p><p>“我睡不着，”她对着他弯曲的脖子喃喃道，她的头发在他的手臂上散开了，他的手臂环抱着她的肩膀。</p><p>“我知道这是什么感觉，”他回答道，轻轻的抚摸着她的头发，感觉她在他身边放松了。他把下巴靠在了她的头上，在椅子上轻轻移动，试图想隐藏他的身体对这个热情、柔软的女孩的反应。在莱姆斯不在的夜晚，西里斯从来不睡觉，他们的床是冰冷而空的，对一个人来说实在是太大了。</p><p>她笑了，在他突然变得过热的皮肤上喘息与扭动。她抬头看着他，然后他意识到她知道自己到底想做什么。</p><p>他开始更蓄意的在她的背上移动着他的手，她灼热的身体靠在了他的手指垫上，他的手指透过了她单薄的睡袍。</p><p>她迎住了他的目光，挑战着他，而西里斯•布莱克从来没有在挑战中退缩过。他想知道在他停止之前，她会坚持到什么时候，或者她会无所顾忌的挺过去。她把手蜷在他的下巴下，嘴毫不犹豫的压着他的嘴，偷走了他的呼吸，然而她的眼睛依然睁着看着他。</p><p>他加深了这个吻，把他的舌头伸进了她乐意逢迎的嘴里，然后她呻吟了，她的一只手环抱着他的脖子，另一只手则缠着他的头发。她挪了挪身子，跨在了她身上，他能透过她的内裤和他的平角裤感受到她双腿间的湿热，这让他勃起了。</p><p>“金妮，怎么了--”他打断了这个吻，呼吸急促的问道。</p><p>“嘘，”她说，她的嘴唇抵着他的。“这能帮助我们入眠，并让噩梦远离我们。”</p><p>这倒是真的，但这并不对。她太年轻了，足够做他的女儿了，而且—</p><p>她扭动着她的臀部，他的想法在那一刻绝望的快感中被遗忘了，那种狂热和与渴望充斥着他的身体，他能透过她沉重而深邃的双眼看见这一点。她想要他，这就把他其他所有的顾虑赶走了。</p><p>他们一起移动着，喘息着，噢，噢，噢，在这寂静与睡眠的房子里，他能感受到他的怪兽在他的肚子里展开，像一条蛇一样，紧迫而欣喜诺狂地想要从他的身体里挺出来，在他的睡衣里变得湿漉漉，黏糊糊的。</p><p>金妮停止了移动，她的整个身体因为需要而紧绷，胸部因为用力而起伏，他的一只手滑向了她短裤间的湿胯部，手指在她光滑、滚烫的身体之间滑动。她踹息着，好像她就要淹死了一样，西里斯希望她真的要淹死了，他希望这种欲望真的能拔地而起，使她窒息。与此同时，他找到了她的阴蒂，用他的手指使劲的揉搓，两只手指推进了她紧绷而灼热的阴道。</p><p>“操，”她咆哮着。她把头往后仰，身体与他的手摩擦着，汗水在她美丽的皮肤上闪闪发光。在这个黑暗的厨房中，她美丽而危险，他几乎都忘记她是谁了，他都忘了关于她的任何事，她只是一个渴望得到他的人。当他心满意足的回去睡觉时，他依然缠绵在一些他知道他做错了的事情的快感之中，任由这种快感随之主宰他。</p><p>她紧握着他的手指，颤抖着。当她达到高潮时，她把她的指甲深深的嵌入了他的肩膀。她的头重重的靠在了他的身上，仍然在猛烈的喘息着，然后把头搁在他的颈窝里。</p><p>他能感觉到她入睡了，她的身体沉重的压在了他的腿上，在不吵醒任何人的情况下，他设法把她抱回了她的房间，把她放到了床上。他低头看了她一会，她的红头发散落在白色的枕头上，她的脸松弛而年轻，在这昏暗的光线下真是年轻的可怕。</p><p>他回到了他自己的床上，是那张他与莱姆斯共享的床上，它对于一个人来说实在是又大又冷，他整理了一下他自己，然后蜷缩成了大板脚，抖得睡不着觉。</p><p>她第二天早上朝他笑了，她的笑是明快而充满欢乐的—她的父亲活了下来，圣诞节也要到了。她看起来是那么开心，那么天真，他几乎都要说服他自己这只是一场梦了。这是一场特别可怕的梦，尽管如此，这仍然是一场梦。</p><p>直到她离开厨房，从他身边擦过时，她的手指偷偷的拖过了他的胯部，虽然她用身体隐藏了这个动作。</p><p>他呛住了，然后他从莫丽那里得到了一个关切的眼神。他咕哝的说了一些关于茶太烫的话，之后就逃到了巴比巴克的房间，在这里没有人会尾随他。</p><p>那天晚上，他在他的卧室里渡步着，不甘的想要再去厨房碰碰运气，因为他这辈子永远没有拒绝过挑战，他也从来没有拒绝过挑战。金妮•韦斯莱什么也不是，只是一个挑战，只是一个对所有人和所有事说“去你妈的”的机会，他再也不会这样做了。他再也不会了。</p><p>当他想着她时，他的手几乎无意识的移向了他很硬的阴茎。他推开了他的平角裤，光着身子坐在了床边。他吹灭了蜡烛，因为他实在不忍心看自己了，他还是憔悴不堪，就像那个过去还在阴影中的自己一样。</p><p>他闭上了眼睛，咬紧了牙关，他刚刚还停留在一种良好的节奏中，当他卧室的门被摇晃的打开时，寒冷的空气充斥了进来。</p><p>“你回来的挺早，”他喘不过气的说，微笑着，等待莱姆斯关上门过来触摸他。<br/>
他听到门关上了，双手向后倾斜。眼睛仍然闭着，脸抬起来准备迎接一个吻。</p><p>但是亲上他的并不是莱姆斯的嘴，那只卷在他阴茎上的手也不是他的，而是一只温暖而柔软的手，很小但骨骼很精致。</p><p>“噢，操，”他又高兴而又沮丧的呻吟着，眼睛很快的睁开了。“金妮。”</p><p>她朝她笑着。她的嘴唇是红色而饱满的，看起来能完美的包裹住他的阴茎。就好像她能读懂他的思想似的，她滑下跪在了他的双腿之间，长发像丝绸一样掠过了他的皮肤，使他颤抖了。</p><p>他使劲的吞咽，把她拉了起来。“金妮，我们不能—”</p><p>“但你想要，”她说，用拇指抚摸着他的龟头。“我也想要。”</p><p>她抓住了他的目光，看上去要比要比她实际的年龄老的多，也经历了更多，她跨坐在了他身上，双膝跪在了他的大腿两侧。她在她的睡衣下赤身裸体，散发着热量。她下坠到了他的阴茎上，又湿，又热，又紧，他知道她没有说谎，她确实想要她。感谢上帝，他也想要她。</p><p>她双臂交叉，抓着她睡袍的下摆，把它拉到了她的头上，露出了高高的小乳房，上面有甜蜜成熟的乳头，这让他垂涎欲滴。他的手在她柔软的皮肤背上滑动，希望又害怕他是第一个这样抚摸她的男人。</p><p>他再也没法直视莫丽或亚瑟（或莱姆斯）的眼睛了。</p><p>金妮紧紧的抱着他，想要引起他的注意，开始移动了起来。他的手在她的皮肤上看起来又大又黑，有些异国情调，所以他闭上了他的眼睛，让自己迷失在这种感觉之中—金妮阴道的湿热感，他双腿之间湿漉漉的床单，还有他舌头上尝到的女孩子甜甜的汗味。他品尝了她乳房的曲线，之后他开始舔起了金妮其中一个坚挺的乳头，用舌头围绕着它转，然后把它吸进了他的嘴里。</p><p>她呻吟着，用手指拨弄着他的头发，催促他继续，她还骑在他的身上，用慢的令人折磨的速度移动着。他亲吻着她的脖子与肩膀，她皮肤白皙，满脸通红，脸上布满了雀斑。</p><p>他无法思考，但他很高兴，因为当他睁开眼睛时，她完全夺走了他的呼吸，她的身体像蛇一样波动起伏，她的头发像火舌一样在风中摇曳，乳房随着她的频率上下晃动。</p><p>西里斯把她的脸拉到了他的脸上，这样他就能亲吻她了，他的舌头伸进了她的嘴里，与此同时，他的阴茎插入了她的阴部。他滑了一只手在他们之间。如果这次他比她还先达到高潮，那么他挺该死的。总之他认为他该死。</p><p>她向他的嘴呼气，他也把她吸了进去，这种燃烧着的青春与欲望正是他需要的，他感到她的身体在紧紧的压着他，在高潮时把他拉的更深。她在他的怀里颤抖着，拖着他，把他捆绑在了白热化的快感之中。</p><p>他紧紧的抱着她，他能感受到她脆弱骨骼中的力量，然后他们都颤抖地倒在了地上。她用鼻子擦着他的脖子，睡意朦胧舔他和亲吻他，他都禁不住想要让她留下来了，直到现实又重新压迫着他。再一次，他意识到了他做了什么。</p><p>他把她从他身上抱起来，勉强的摸到了魔杖，然后把他们俩都清理干净，她伸出手把他耳后汗湿的头发给拨开。他躲避着她的触摸，但她似乎没有注意到，她自己的头发也在模仿这种动作。.</p><p>“你在这种光线下真像汤姆。”她喃喃道，微笑着，在西里斯还没能回答她之前就离开了。</p><p>这个汤姆他妈是谁？他想。然后他突然意识到她其实是在操这个叫汤姆的人，而不是他。但这不重要了，是他的舌头伸进了她的嘴巴里，是他的阴茎进入了她的阴道里。愤怒，炽热和暴躁充斥着他的身体。他又倒在了他的床上，用手捂着他的脸，脸上散发着他们两个在一起的臭味。他的胃翻腾了；他先洗了一个滚烫的热水澡，然后用力揉搓，直到皮肤变得红肿起来。他发誓他再也不会相信她的眼神了，他再也不会相信这个谎言了。</p><p>全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>